


Nonexistent Threat

by SockPet



Series: Zelink Fics [7]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet
Summary: Zelda hears a noise and wakes Link up to investigate.Ch4 is an epilogue of sorts
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Zelink Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Link, Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> Writing feels a lot like drawing.

He felt a nudge to his side.

another.

  
'Link' she whispered.

He let out a grunt. 

If she was awake, far earlier than even Link, that was a cause for concern.

'I cant sleep'

He groggily opened his eyes, looking to her.

Another nightmare? Too much energy? Did she hear something?

She saw the questions flash before his eyes.

'I heard something'  
She seemed antsy now.

Getting up, he blinks away the sleep in his eyes. He'll need his senses at alert if that _something_ was dangerous.


	2. Hear Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's POV

The couple were well known to Hyrule. One would say 'the Queen who sometimes does her duties' and 'the Hateno man once seen riding a Lynel's back _for fun'_  
  
Others would say 'They're the couple that live on that hill' or 'They were the ones that finally put an end to Ganon's influence over all of Hyrule'  
  
Zelda liked to think, they were simply a couple, that went adventuring and ate pancakes together. A couple, that helped those in need and peril. A couple, unbeknownst to her, that would soon become man and wife.  
  
  
Her dreams of Link's spaghetti, were cut short when she heard rustling in the trees.  
  
It was an odd rustling though...  
  
  
Someone was outside.  
  
But who?  
  
Sure, there's the Yiga clan. But they've since disbanded after the defeat of the Calamity. Yes, there were stragglers, but they weren't as much a threat as before.  
Its been years now.  
  
If anything, their hylian enemies have become almost nonexistent.  
  
So who...?  
  
Small bits of light streamed in through the window. Quiet bird chirps were heard. The world was still sleeping. The sleeping form, known for being an early riser, proved that fact.  
  
She turned to her partner's side.  
They had just come back from a hiking date, only hours ago. He was much more exhausted than he let on, as usual. She really had to get on him about that.  
  
His soft snoring was almost tempting _not_ to interrupt. But she knew this could be life threatening.  
  
She nudged him.  
  
His ear twitched.  
He was, even if not conscious, aware of the sounds too.  
  
She nudged him once more.  
'Link' she quietly hissed.  
  
A minute passed.  
  
  
She received a grunt. He's aware she called him, but wasn't fully awake.  
  
She doesn't think she'll be able to sleep if one of them don't investigate.  
  
'I cant sleep'  
  
That got something out of him. Sleepy blue eyes met hers. Oh how she wished to let him go back to the beautiful wonders of sleep.  
His features contorted into multiple questions. Ones she was able to identify rather quickly.  
  
'I heard something' She explained.  
  
She didn't want to waste anymore time. The person outside could be planning their next move right now!  
  
Groggily rolling out of bed, he looks for a pair of undergarments before a weapon.  
  
He couldn't see her face flush a soft pink.  
  
She blames him for the faint lipstick smears that littered his skin.  
But her messy hair, kiss swollen lips, and naked form told a different story.


	3. Z's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link Returns

It was near 6am by the time Link had returned.  
He reported his findings:  
There were traces of movement, but none of any Hylian. Quickly putting her mind at ease.  
Link had insisted he stay up for the rest of the day to keep watch for anything else that posed as a potential threat.  
But Zelda's soft kisses and gentle pushes to the bed were far more convincing to his foggy brain and sore, sleepy body.  
  
  
It was Zelda who kept watch for them.  
She thread her fingers through his hair. The master bed was fluffy enough to fully pull him back into a deep sleep.  
  
After an hour or so, his rhythmic breathing lulled her to sleep as well.  
  
  
Soft snores filled the sleepy home, of Hateno.


	4. No Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip...around a week later..

She's realized, for a long while now, that Link would be a wonderful father. She's rolled around the idea of children a few times before, she'll admit.  
She, however, was afraid of parenthood.  
Afraid she'll mess up in some way.  
Afraid the child would hate her. Despise her. Run away and never come back for something she did or said that unintentionally upset them. That she'd become just like her father-  
  
'Love'  
Link murmured.  
  
He was a man of few words, but would use them when necessary.  
His hand held hers. By the time she looked to him, she decoded his face, as simple as blinking.  
He was worried. Deeply so.  
  
She gave him a gentle smile.  
She must've spaced out again.  
  
They were laying in bed.  
She had been staring at the wall,  
taking a break from writing her notes she hadn't finished the day before.  
Link had been reading one of her books and nodding off.  
  
He must've noticed her inactivity...  
  
His forehead creased in an expression, almost to ask, _'Whats wrong?_ '  
  
'I was just...thinking about our future'  
  
Putting his book to the side, he fully faces her. _'Im listening_ '  
  
Her cheeks becoming warm, she continued,  
'About...children..of our own...'  
  
His eyebrows shot up in shock, she hurried to finish,  
'And just how ill equipped I am of motherhood. The many ways I can mess up, the many ways I would fail as a parent. _Hylia_ \- I cant even speak properly to the children in town!'  
  
Now that her thoughts were out in the open, she took a deep breath.  
Talking to him always came easily.  
Telling him of her troubles, relieved a weight she would almost always never notice was there.  
  
He grabbed her other hand. With both in his, his thumbs rolling over her knuckles. She felt her face flush. A gentle, reassuring smile laid upon his face.  
  
 _He had faith in her._  
  
Letting go, He signed,  
  
 _'There's no rush, Zel._  
 _Its a team effort.'_  
  
Slowing his hands to a stop, he mulls over the proper words. He speaks,  
with a voice hoarse from lack of use. A voice that conveyed the most love and adoration, he can only use when speaking with her. The voice she wishes to hear for the rest of her life.  
  
'When you're ready, I'll be there with you. Every step of the way'  
  
  
 _Goddesses_ she loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> When you set out to make sidlink but instead make it zelink bcs of that one sentence that just hit different.
> 
> Comments and critique is greatly appreciated :D !


End file.
